It's the end for them
by Broe929
Summary: Angel won the battle and lost everyone around him...or so he thinks
1. It's the beginning of the end

Okay this is my first story I've posted here, so comments are appreciated lol.

I do not own anything in this story (sadly including- anything realtiong to Buffy or Angel)- obviously it all belongs to Joss.

Summary: What if Angel was the only survivor after the final battle? This is a B/A story.

Chapter 1:

Angel looked around what was left of the ally way, all the demons were gone and it was still raining and late. He looked and saw Gunn's body lying next to Illayria's.

"Gunn" Angel said standing over his body then Angel rembered Spike's death. Spike was taking on a five demons and was holding his own until a demon from behind cut his head off.

"There all gone" Angel said leaning against the wall in the rain "Wes, Gunn, Spike, Illayria, Fred and Cordy"

"Angel" a voice said from behind him, Angel quickly turned around to see Buffy standing there and she rad to him and pulled him into a hug

"Your okay" Buffy said not letting go of him

"Yea" Angel said "I cant say the same for the rest of them"

"I'm sorry Angel" Buffy said "I would of came sonner-"

"It's not your fault, you didn't know" Angel said

"What happened to all the army of monsters?" Buffy asked looking in the empty ally way

"Gone, the senior parteners did what they always wanted to do" Angel said

"And whats that?" Buffy asked

"Take away everything I ever had, make me suffer" Angel said

"It's not your fault Angel" Buffy said

"Then whose is it?" Angel asked angirly "I led them into this- this was my battle and they died in the process"

"They knew they were going to die, they had to have known" Buffy said "Everyone makes there own choices"

"How did you know to fine me here?" Angel asked

"I got a call from Weasley" Buffy said "He said you could use a hand"

"Well it's over with now" Angel said "Theres nothing left"

"Dad" Connor said running down to Angel

"Connor?" Angel asked surprised

"Dad?" Buffy asked also surprised

"Long story" Angel said to Buffy "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay" Connor said "I'm glade you made it"

"I'm glade your okay" Angel said with a smile "I should head back to Wolfram and Heart and see what's left of it"

"I'm coming with" Buffy said "It might not be safe"

"Me too" Connor said

Soon all three of them headed back to the firm

"Your mess?" Buffy asked looking around at the destroyed firm

"Yea I you can say that" Angel said looking around

"Congrats" a familiar voice said

"Lilah" Angel said

"You won the battle" Lilah said with a smile "I'm impressed"

"Why are you here?" Angel asked

"Isn't she dead?" Connor asked

"Is this the new team Angel?" Lilah asked "the former slayer and your son?"

"There's no team" Angel said

"Well, this place will be up and moving in no time" Lilah said

"Good for you, I wont be staying" Angel said

"Well you have a contract" Lilah said "So do your friends, whether it's verbal or on paper and you and your dead friends will have to stick around here"

"What are you saying?" Angel asked with hope his friends would return

"I'm saying you still have a firm to run with your friends, that included- Wes, Gunn, Fred, the other vamp with a soul and the green guy" Lilah said "It's your lucky day"

TBC....

What do you think? Continue?


	2. Back from the dead

Thanks for the reviews!

::Chapter 2::

"There all coming back?" Angel asked still shocked

"I thought vampires were supposed to have excellent hearing" Lilah said with a smirk "Yes, everyone- allow me to repeat myself, Wes, Charles, Fred, Lorne, Spike, Lindsey, Eve and anyone else who ran off or died. Well I have to go, I'll see you later" Lilah said walking away

"What was that all about?" Buffy asked Angel

"This law firm, when you have a contract- death doesn't even get in the way of it" Angel said

"Wow" Buffy said then frowned "That's sick"

"Doesn't matter, because there all coming back" Angel said

"Angel I know how it feels to die and come back, there going to hate it" Buffy said

"No there not" Angel said "It will be the way it's supposed to be"

"So when are they getting here?" Connor asked

"Anytime now I guess" Angel said "Maybe you two should leave incase this turns out to be a set up"

"Not a chance" Buffy said "Not until I know your safe"

"I'm with the blonde" Connor said as Angel smirked

"So" Buffy said looking around "This is your office? Where do you live?"

"Upstairs" Angel said

"Well I wont lie to you when I say it is an upgrade from where you used to leave in Sunnydale" Buffy said with a smirk "Who am I kidding, you lived in a mansion"

"I know you had some trust issues with me when you found out I was running this place" Angel said

"Well that was before you went to war with it, I'd say the trust is there" Buffy said "But the Spike thing"

"Spike" Angel said "I would of told you but he said he didn't want you to know, I didn't feel it was my place to say anything"

"I know" Buffy said

"Andrew told you?" Angel asked

"No, well yea" Buffy said confused "I saw you two at the club fighting then when I went home Andrew spilt his guts"

"Oh" Angel said

"I am so sick of dying and coming back" Spike yelled walking through the doors "And keep in mind this law firm is always the bloody reason"

"Speak of the devil" Angel said starring at Spike

"Spike" Buffy said turning to him then gave him a hug

"Buffy" Spike said turning away "What are you doing 'ere?"

"I came to help" Buffy said "I got here a little late"

"Angel why am I still her, I died" Spike said "Again and was bought here again"

"Welcome to the feeling" Buffy chimed in with a frown

"Contract, you have one" Angel

"No I bloody dont, I never signed anything!" Spike yelled

"Verbal contract Spike" Angel said "Everyone is coming back"

"Even Blue?" Spike asked

"Lilah mentioned Fred, not Illayria" Angel said

"Thats even better" Spike said

"So I signed a contract" said a familar voice

"Lindsey" Angel said

"Yes thats right, the man you had shot after helping you none the less, is back" Lindsey said "You should really read the small print, your stuck with me- for good"

"What joy" Angel said with a fake smile

"And who is this?" Lindsey asked looking at Buffy with a smile "New player?"

"Dont look at her" Angel warned

"She's the slayer" Spike said

"'The' Slayer is a loose tirm, how about the orginal slayer preahps?" Lindsey asked

"That'd be me" Buffy said

"I've heard alot about you" Lindsey said "Have alot of files on you"

"Great" Buffy said

"Did Lorne make it?" Angel asked

"Well, after I saved him he did shoot me, so I guess he lived" Lindsey said

"Good" Angel said

"What about Eve?" Lindsey asked concerned

"She was in the building when it started to go down" Angel said "I told her to leave but I dont know if she did"

"And who is this?" Lindey asked looking at Connor

"My son" Angel said as Lindsey started to laugh

"Right" Lindsey said

"Ask Eve" Angel said

"You see I would" Lindsey said "But she's not here"

"When is everyone else going to get here?" Buffy asked

"Dont know" Angel said staring at the doors wondering if anyone else would walk through soon

What did you think?


	3. Back Again

::Chapter 3::

"So" a voice said walking through the doors "I thought I was a gonner"

"Gunn" Angel said with a smile and Gunn gave him a hand shake

"It's amazing what this law firm will go through" Gunn said "And look the vamps and the evil lawyer made it"

"Correction" Spike said "Vamp made it" he said pointing at Angel "I'm supposed to be dead- again"

"And I guess so is Lindsey" Gunn said staring him down

"Amazingly you have cracked the mystery" Lindsey said

"Your lucky I'm still light headed" Gunn said to Lindsey "And who are they?" Gunn said refering to Buffy and Connor

"They dont know your son?" Buffy asked

"Son?" Gunn asked

"Gunn, this is Connor" Angel said "Long story, and this is Buffy"

"Buffy" Gunn said shaking her hand "You are the popular one around here"

"So I've been told" Buffy said with a smile

"Where is everyone else?" Gunn asked

"Wes and Fred should be here soon, and I dont know where Lorne is" Angel said

"Lorne is right here" Lorne said walking into the building

"You" Lindsey said

"Oh put a sock in it" Lorne said as he walked over to the group

"We missed you in the ally" Gunn said

"Like I told Angel cakes-" Lorne started

"Angel cakes?" Buffy asked Angel

"Fighting is not a skill of mine" Lorne said "And you" Lorne said looking at Buffy

"You have to be the infamous Buffy Summer" Lorne said

"Yes that's me" Buffy said putting on a smile

"And you" Lorne said looking at Connor "I dont know you"

"So" Angel said interupting "Were just waiting on a few more people"

"Like our Ms.Burkle and Wes" Lorne said

"No one was waiting for me?" Eve asked walking down the law firm steps

"Eve" Lindsey walking over to her giving her a hug

"Angel said you died" Eve said "How?"

"Doesn't matter" Lindsey said "What about you, are you okay?"

"Yea, I was in the building the entire time" Eve said "I thought I lost you"

As they were talking someone else walked through the doors

"Wesley" Angel said as Wesley walked over to Angel

"Good to see you man" Gunn said with a smile

"Yea, I suppose this would be part of our contract deal" Wesley said

"Yep" Lorne said "Were trapped in this hole"

"Everyone is here" Wesley said "Except for Illayria"

"Um, Hello?" A voice said from behind them everyone turned around to see Fred standing there

"Fred" Wesley said running over to her and hugging her

"The strangest things have been happening" Fred said with a tear in her eye

"They really have been" Wesley said

"Good everyone is here" Lilah said walking down the steps "Now listen up"

Good, bad? Review's please! lol.


	4. New and Old Friends

::Chapter 4::

Lilah caught the attention of everyone

"Doesn't she ever stay dead?" Lorne asked

"Look whose talking" Lilah said with a smirk "Welcome back, you all are very lucky"

"Lucky wasn't the word I was looking for" Spike said

"Please you come abck to life and see the love of your life again" Lilah said refering to Buffy "Your welcome. So down to business, you all know your jobs"

"That's it?" Wesley asked

"For now" Lilah said "You are expected to continue your jobs as if nothing happened. You have an obligation to fufill and you are expected to do that exactly"

"What about when our contracts run up?" Fred asked

"Well then you would be done and will die" Lilah said "With that said, I'll see you all later" Lilah siad then walked up the stairs

"Angel" Buffy said "What do you want me to do? Get Willow to try to fix this-"

"Nothing" Angel said "Were all alive thats all that matters"

"I'd really rather not be here forever- and if my contract doesn't run up I'm stuck 'ere forever" Spike said annoyed "And I still dont know what bleeding contract 'ere talkin 'bout!"

"Verbal Spike!" Angel yelled

"I'm so confused and happy" Fred said smiling

"You should sit down" Wesley said taking Fred over to a chair as Angel and Gunn walked over to them

"What do you remeber?" Angel asked

"I was in my room, and I was with Wesley then-" Fred started then tears starting to fall "I cant-"

"It's okay" Wesley said

"What happened?" Fred asked

"Well it's a long story" Lorne said "Doesn't matter though because you're back"

"Yea" Fred said getting up "I need to go get some air"

"Fred" Wesley said as she walked past Buffy and she followed

::Outside::  
"Fred, right?" Buffy asked walking over to her

"Yea, I know you?" Fred asked turning to her

"No, we haven't met, I'm Buffy" Buffy said with a smile

"Oh, we hear so much about you" Fred said putting on a smile shaking her hand "Your a legend around here"

"Thank you" Buffy said with a smile "Willow has told me alot about you"

"How is Willow?" Fred asked

"Good" Buffy said "I know how you feel"

"About what?" Fred asked

"Dying- coming back" Buffy said as she and Fred took a seat "It's hard"

"How long where you gone?" Fred asked

"A few months, like you" Buffy said "I was in heaven"

"I think I was too" Fred said "It's so weird to be here"  
  
"I know how you feel, I had to dig out of myown grave" Buffy said

"That's horrible" Fred said "But this world- it's"

"-cold" Buffy finished for her

"Exactly" Fred said

"It's going to take alot of getting used to- and your going to want to leave and go back to where you were, but staying strong is all that's going to work" Buffy said

"What did you do when you came back?" Fred asked

"I um-" Buffy thinking back to her time with Spike "Had some emotional issues- but you have Wesley who seems to really care about you"

"He does" Fred said with a smile "I think we should go back inside, they might all kill eachother"

"And the bad in that would be?" Buffy said as they both walked back into the law firm

"Are you okay?" Wesley asked Fred who just smiled

"Yea I am" Fred said giving him a hug

"I missed you so much" Wesley said not letting go of her

"Thanks for talking to her" Angel said to Buffy

"Yea well, we have a few things in common" Buffy said with a smile "I should really go home, I cant leave Dawn much longer"

"And the immortal" Angel said as Buffy laughed

"What about him?" She asked

"How are you two?" Angel asked

"It was a rebound Angel" Buffy said with a smile "Nothing more" as she said that he smiled

"You leavin' soo soon?" Spike asked

"Yea, I have to go home" Buffy said then gave him a hug "I'm glade you're back- both times" she said then kissed his cheek "And Angel" Buffy said "I'll be talking to you"

Buffy walked out of the building and it was still dark out when she heard a voice

"Where are you going?" the voice asked as Buffy turned around

"Cant be" Buffy said turning around

"Sure it can" the voice said "Stranger things have happened"

"Cordy?" Buffy asked

"The one and only" Cordy said with a smile "And again I ask- where do you think your going?"

what do you think? Continue?


	5. Finding your way back

Thank's for your reviews, I hope you all are happy with the returning characters

::**Chapter 5**::

**Outside Wolfram & Hart**

"Cordeila" Buffy said "I thought you died"

"Who hasn't?" Cordy asked with a smile "And again where are you going?"

"Home" Buffy said "Why?"

"You cant leave" Cordy said "They need help"

"You go help them" Buffy said "There your friends- I only know three of them, even though Wesley seems like a new person"

"I'm a ghost" Cordelia said "I cant help them"

"Sure you can- you remeber some of your old cheers, you can go cheer them on" Buff said turning away and continued to walk but Cordelia appeared in front of her "My sister needs me"

"She's fine there- or bring her here to LA" Cordy said

"Why am I even listening to you? This could be some sort of joke" Buffy said

"It's not Buffy, trust me when I say you are needed here more then you are in Rome, look Angel has lost site of the mission" Cordy said

"He went to war against this place" Buffy said "I think he can hold his own"

"You are one of the strongest people, you need to help not just him all of them- this is going to be a fight they cant win without you" Cordy said

"You help them, I cant just leave my life because my dead friend wants me to help my 2 ex's, former watcher and bunch of other people that I barely know and already have the urge to hit" Buffy said "I'm sorry Cordeila I just cant"

"Buffy I cant force you to do anything but you love them, and there going to end up dead without your help and you know they would walk through fire for you" Cordy said "And I saw you with Fred earlier- you can help her too- you know how she feels"

Buffy sighed "Two questions" Buffy said

"Go ahead" Cordy said

"How long do I have to stay and what do I have to do?" Buffy asked

"You stay as long as it takes and you'll know what to do- keep them on there toes, dont let them lose site on what the mission is" Cordy said

"And what mission is that?" Buffy asked

"To help the helpless" Cordy said "I'll be watching you"

"Wait!" Buffy yelled

"Yes?" Cordy asked

"Where are you going, they need you too and you have to tell what to do" Buffy said

"You'll know and I'll visite from time to time, good luck" Cordy said with a smile then disapeared

**Back inside W&H**

"So" Gunn said "Guess it's back to work"

"Guess so" Wesley said

"Well" Spike said "I dont have job"

"Me either" Lindsey said

"Find something to do" Angel said "Organize paper clips or something" Angel said then walking up to his office

Angel sat in his office "Didn't think I would back here again"

"That would make two of us" Buffy said with a smile in the doorway

"Buffy" Angel said standing up "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I was out the door and an old friend told me you still needed me" Buffy said

"I always need you" Angel said as he walked over to Buffy "But I dont want you in danger"

"I can take care of myself- besides if I leave now I'll never get to here the story about the young man who keeps calling you dad" Buffy said with a smile

"Long story" Angel said

"I have all the time in the world, I called Giles and he is staying with Dawn" Buffy said as they both sat on the couch

"I dont know where to start" Angel said

"From the beginning" Buffy said

**Downstairs**

"Who are you again?" Lorne asked Connor

"A friend" Connor said

"If you want to see Angel his office is upstairs" Lorne said

"No, just tell him I'll see him later" Connor said leaving

"I guess it's back to the science lab for me" Fred said

"Are you sure your okay?" Wes asked Fred

"Yea, besides I talked to Buffy and she helped a little" Fred said

"Yea, she's had a good number of deaths" Wes said

"Where do I go?" Spike asked out loud

"You can help me" Gunn said

"And what are you up to Charlie boy" Spike asked as Gunn pulled out a huge axe "nough said" Spike said following Gunn

"Where do we go?" Eve asked Lindsey

"To my old office I guess" Lindsey said as they walked

**Next day, Angel's office**

"So you and Darla!" Buffy said laughing

"Yea" Angel said with a smile, both of them were now sitting on the floor "But it's not as odd as Willow being evil- that's a tad hard to believe"

"Oh it was scary" Buffy said "So you really cut this Lindsey guy's hand off?"

"Yea, but I cant believe three nerds banned together to take you down" Angel said laughing

"Yea" Buffy said with a smile "It was less funny when one of them had a gun"

"I wish you would of told me about Spike though" Angel said seriously

"I just did" Buffy said

"I always wondered why he got his soul" Angel said getting up "But attacking you like that-"

"He didn't have a soul, but he's better now" Buffy said

"You love him?" Angel asked

"You love Cordy?" Buffy asked

"Fair enough" Angel said with a smirk helping Buffy up

"I cant believe we talked all night" Buffy said with a smile

"We had alot to catch up on" Angel said

"I'm glade you were honest with me, and about your son- he seems like a good kid" Buffy said

"He is" Angel said as someone knocked on the door

"Come in" Angel said as Connor walked in

"Is this a bad time?" Connor asked

"Nope, I was just going to give myself a tour of this place" Buffy said with a smile then left

"So that's the slayer" Connor said

"The one and only" Angel said

"She seems nice" Connor said

"Yea she's a good person" Angel said

"You love her" Connor said

"Always have" Angel said "Always will"

"She seems like she loves you" Connor said "I talked to my parents- my other parents"

"About what?" Angel asked

"I want to stay here with you" Connor said

"I don think that would be a good idea" Angel said "This is an evil law firm"

"So, your not evil" Connor said "And I miss the people here- even if they dont know who I am"

"I dont know Connor" Angel said "I did this so you could have a normal life"

"I'll never have a normal life- not with this false family" Connor said

"Fine, you can stay" Angel said "There's a room upstairs you can stay in"

"Great" Connor said as they both left

**Wes's office**

Wesley was at his desk when he saw Buffy walk right past his door

"Buffy" Wesley said as Buffy walked in

"Hey Wes" Buffy said

"I thought you left" Wesley said

"I did but then I came back" Buffy said "To help"

"Really? Well we could always use a slayer" Wesley said

"So I hear" Buffy said "How is Fred?"

"Good, and I want to thank you for talking to her- it helped" Wesley said

"I know how she feels" Buffy said "Willow and Faith told me you changed but if I bumped into you on the street I wouldn't recognize you" Buffy said with a smile

"Yea we all change" Wesley said

"I guess we do" Buffy said

"How is Willow and Faith?" Wesley asked

"Willow is happy with Kennedy and Faith is happy and on the run with her boy friend Robin Wood" Buffy said

"Boy friend?" Wesley asked shocked

"Yea" Buffy said with a smile "She's changed for the better also"

"Yea she really did" Wesley said "Where you looking for something or someone?"

"I was trying to give Angel and Connor a moment alone and got lost, I thought I would give myself a tour but this place is huge" Buffy said

"So you're planning on staying?" Wes asked

"For as long as you all need me" Buffy said

"Well then let me give you the tour" Wesley said walking out the door as Buffy followed

**In a basment area**

Wes and Buffy came down the stairs

"This is where we keep some demons and" Wes was cut off by Buffy pushing him down as an axe swung there way "Gunn" Wesley said seeing Gunn and spike as Buffy helped Wes up

"What are you doing here?" both Wes and Gunn asked at the same time

"Looking for any loose demons, what are you doing?" Gunn asked

"Giving Buffy the tour- she's going to be staying a while" Wesley said

"You're really staying slayer?" Spike asked

"Really am" Buffy said with a smile

"Cool" Gunn said as they all walked together "So are you like Faith"

"No" Buffy said firmly

**In the lab**

Buffy walked into the lab and saw Fred

"Hey Buffy!" Fred said with a smile "I thought you left"

"Nope, decided I was needed here" Buffy said "I was wondering and saw the lab- thought I would drop by and see how you were holding up"

"Good" Fred said "Thanks for talking to me before"

"Anytime" Buffy said "So your like a scientist right? That's what Willow tells me"

"Yea, I guess you can say that" Fred said with a smile "You must be familiar with all of this"

"No" Buffy said "I failed chem class, Willow wears the smarty pants in the family"

"So you're staying a while?" Fred asked

"Yea, everything is fine in Rome, and I thought Angel would need me around here- an extra fighter not working for the evil firm" Buffy said

"We can use someone more level headed around here" Fred said

"So you and Wes" Buffy said with a smile "You two seem- all in love"

"We are" Fred said "The only reason I'm happy to be back is because of him"

"It's nice you two have a normal romance" Buffy said

"What about you and Angel?" Fred asked "I remember after you died he was all weird"

"Angel will always be in my heart and the main reason I'm staying- he needs me" Buffy said

"He really does" Fred said "Ever since Cordy died-" Fred stopped herself

"No it's okay, I know all about his love for her and he is free to love other people" Buffy said "I did"

"Like Spike?" Fred asked

"I loved Spike too" Buffy said "But there diffrent- on two completly diffrent levels"

"Fred" Wesley said as Buffy turned and saw him "Am I interupting?"

"Not at all, I was about to attempt to find my way back upstairs" Buffy said walking out the door

"I'll go with you" Wesley said

"No you stay" Buffy said with a smile "It's like a fun game finding your way around here"

"See you later Buffy" Fred said as Buffy left

"You two getting along well I see" Wesley said

"Yea, it's nice to have someone else around that understands you- ever since Cordy left it's been weird" Fred said

"Are you holding up ok?" Wesley asked

"Yea, now that I'm back with you" Fred said with a smile "I'm complete"

"That's how I feel" Wes said as they kissed

**What do you think? Continue?**


	6. Time for the truth

I just want to thank everyone for there reviews, and I'm glade everyone is enjoying the story

::**Chapter 6**::

**Angel's Office**

"You have a nice place" Buffy said walking into the office

"You gave your self the tour?" Angel asked surprised

"Actually, I started to but got lost- so Wes gave me the tour" Buffy said "I was also hanging out with Fred, how did it go with Connor?"

"He's going to stay here" Angel said "He wants to"

"That's great" Buffy said "So what do you people do for work around here?"

"Just wait for the clients" Angel said

"Then I guess I'll go patroll, it's getting dark out" Buffy said

"You dont have to go" Angel said

"Someone else patroll's?" Buffy asked

"No" Angel said

"Then I'm going to go" Buffy said

"I dont know about letting you go by yourself" Angel said as Buffy laughed

"Hello? I've been doing this since I was 15" Buffy said "I'll be fine"

"Can you at least bring someone with you?" Angel asked

"I'll go" A voice said at the door

"Spike will come with me" Buffy said looking at Spike, Angel just gave him a stare

"Not a chance" Angel said

"Angel, have you lost what ever is left of your mind?" Buffy asked "Let's go Spike" Buffy said walking out the door with Spike following

**Streets**

"So, how is everyone?" Spike asked

"Is this your way of making small talk avoiding the conversation about you lieing to me?" Buffy asked

"Maybe" Spike said with a smirk

"So why did you do it?" Buffy asked

"Lie to you?" Spike asked as Buffy nodded "'cause, at the time it seemed smart"

"The answer of the year" Buffy mocked

"I went to see you in Rome, with the poof" Spike said

"I saw" Buffy said "Your fight at the club- I saw you"

"Oh" Spike said

"We missed you" Buffy said "I wish you would of told me the truth"

"I know pet, and if I wasn't a ghost when I first came back I would of told you the truth from the start" Spike said

"You were a ghost?" Buffy asked "What is it with this place and ghosts?" Spike just looked at her confused "Nothing"

**Angel's office**

Wesley, Lorne, Gunn and Fred were all sitting in Angel's office with Connor standing next to Angel

"There's something you have to know" Angel said staring at them "The main reason I took this offer was because the firm made me an offer that I took"

"What offer?" Wesley asked

"I take over and they take care of my son" Angel said

"Son?" Fred asked

"That would be me" Connor said

"I thought it was impossible for vampires to have children" Gunn said

"It is" Wesley said "When did this happen, a teenaged son?"

"When Darla came back, I slept with her- didn't lose my soul" Angel started "She came back a year later pregnant. She sacrifised her life for Connor's, you wouldn't remember but you all helped"

"But if it was a few years ago, why is he so old?" Fred asked

"Wesley read a prophciy that I would kill my son-" Angel started

"-and I kidnapped him" Wesley said "It's familiar"

"Well, someone took Connor from Wes and jumped through a portal with him, he came back a few months later looking like this" Angel said

"This is just hard to believe" Lorne said

"So you had everyone's memory earsed" Wesley said

"Well Connor's life was on the line, I took this offer to protect Connor" Angel said

"So no one remembers" Fred said

"Cordy knew when she came back briefly" Angel said

"I knew" Eve said standing in the doorway

"Get out" Angel said

"Welcome to the team Connor" Eve said with a smile

"So Connor" Fred said shaking his hand "Nice to meet you-again I suppose" Connor just smilied

"Welcome kid" Gunn said shaking his hand

"What's going on?" Buffy asked walking in with Spike

"I was jsut telling everyone about Connor" Angel said

"Oh" Buffy said

"Wait" Spike said "You had a group meeting without me? You poof"

"You wanted to go out" Angel said with a smirk

"Who is Connor?" Spike asked

"That's it for now, you all can go back to work" Angel said as everyone but Spike and Buffy left

"Why are you here Spike?" Angel asked

"I dont have a job" Spike said annoyed as Angel walked to desk draw and tossed Spike a gameboy "Now were talking" Spike said walking out of the office

"How did patrolling go?" Angel asked

"Good" Buffy said

"There's a room upstairs for you to stay in" Angel said

"Great, I can sleep for a month" Buffy said getting up and leaving

**Downstairs**

Connor was walking out of the entrance when he bumped into someone

"Sorry" Connor said helping the girl with her stuff

"No, I wasn't looking" the girl said as she and Connor stood up "You wouldn't happen to work here?" the girl asked with a smile

"No, but I know people who do" Connor said

"Great, do you know where I can find Angel?" The girl asked

"Follow me" Connor said as he led the girl to Angel's office

**Angel's Office**

"Angel" Buffy said with a smile sticking her head into his office, he couldn't help but smile

"Couldn't find it could you?" Angel asked

"Nope" Buffy said walking into the office

"Dad" Connor said walking in followed by the girl

"Dawn" Buffy said

"There you are" Dawn said annoyed to her sister

**What do you think? I added Dawn so Connor could have a story and I have read alot Connor/Dawn stories here, let me know what you think.**


	7. Girls night out

::**Chapter 7**::

**Angel's Office**

"Dawn" Buffy repeated "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, duh" Dawn said "Hey Angel" Dawn said putting her bag on the floor

"Dawn" Angel said with a smile

"How did you get here?" Buffy asked surprised

"I took a plan" Dawn said in a obvious tone

"Who bought you here?" Buffy asked

"Me, myself and I" Dawn said with a smirk

"You were supposed to be with Giles, does he even know you're gone?" Buffy asked as Connor and Angel just watched

"I left a note" Dawn said rolling her eyes "I wouldn't be that mean, do you not want me here?" Dawn asked a low voice as Buffy rolled her eyes

"Of course I do" Buffy said giving her a hug "I just- you have to be more careful" Buffy said seriously

"So I can stay?" Dawn asked

"No" Buffy said flatly

"Why not?" Dawn asked

"Because I said so" Buffy said

"Oh that's mature" Dawn said mockingly

"Buffy" Angel said pulling her aside "Just let her say, it's the summer, you still have time to enroll her in school, she can stay with you upstairs"

"I dont want her around all this demon activity" Buffy said

"She'll be safe" Angel said as Buffy turned to Dawn who had her arms folded

"Fine" Buffy said walking over to Dawn

"Yey!" Dawn said

"Dawn" Angel said "This is my son, Connor- Connor this is Buffy's sister Dawn"

"We met" Dawn said shaking his hand "Thanks for showing me up here"

**Lab**

"Hey Fred" Buffy said walking into the lab

"Buffy" Fred said with a smile "Is everything alright?"

"Yea, actually my little sister just arrived in town and I thought me, you and her could all go out- like a girls night out thing" Buffy said with a smile "Unless, you have planes with Wes-"

"No, it sounds like fun" Fred said taking her lab coat off and they both walked out

**Wesleys Office**

"Hey Wesley" Dawn said walking into his office

"Dawn" Wesley said with a smile "Good to see you"

"Wow, Willow was right you did get hot- but she's not a really good judge on those type of things" Dawn said with a smile

"Dawn, this is Gunn" Wesley said introudcing her to Gunn, they shook hands "Gunn this is Buffy's little sister"

"Little sister? Whose taller?" Dawn asked then looked at the weapons that were out "Wow, we never had ones this nice"

"You fight?" Gunn asked

"Yea, I helped Buffy out when Willow tried to kill us" Dawn said looking at the weapons and picked up a sword "I'm good with a sword" Dawn said swinging it the air like a pro

"Should of known the slayer's sister could fight" Wesley said

"What's with all the kids showing up today?" Gunn asked

"I'm not a kid" Dawn said seriously

"My mistake" Gunn said with a smile

"Dawn you ready" Buffy asked

"Yep" Dawn said putting the sword down "See you guys later" Dawn said then left

"Fred" Wesley said noticing her in the doorway "Are you going out?"

"Yea, a girls night out" Fred said with a smile "I could use one of those"

"Well, be careful" Wesley said then they kissed

**Club**

"So" Buffy yelled covering her ears as she Dawn and Fred walked into the club "Are you sure this is the place the green guy told us to go to"

"Yea, I'm pretty sure" Fred yelled back

"This place is cool, the bronze has nothing on this place" Dawn said with a smile

"We should go" Buffy yelled

"I agree" Fred said as Buffy turned around and a vamp stepped in front of Buffy

"Slayer" the Vamp said with a smirk

"That would be me" Buffy said "Think I cant take one little vamp?" Buffy asked

"No" the vamp said "That's why there isn't one vamp" the vamp said as 8 other vamps surrounded the three of them

"Should we call Angel?" Fred asked Dawn

"Wont be necessary, none of you are going to live long enough to see your friend" The vamp said

**Angel's office**

Angel was sitting at his desk when Spike walked in

"What do you want?" Angel asked notlooking up from his paperwork

"You won" Spike said as Angel finally looked up

"Won what?" Angel asked

"Buffy" Spike said

"I didn't win her, we can never be together" Angel said

"Oh dont tell me your that bleeding stupid" Spike said "She came 'ere to see you, and you 'ave a second chance, dont tell me your going to not do anything like the poof you are" Spike said laying across Angel's chair

"Dad" Connor said walking into his office

"Am I ever going to hear this sodding story?" Spike asked

"No" Angel said as Connor handed him the sword

"Found it downstairs" Connor said

"Angel" Wesley said as he and Gunn walked into his office followed by Gunn "We have word of a vamp attack at the club down the street called Morix" (just made up any club name lol)

"Oh no" Lorned said

"What is it?" Angel asked

"I sent the girls there" Lorne said

"Fred is there?" Wesley asked

"Dont worry about it, Buffy is there and can handle a few vamps" Angel said

"Yea and Dawn looked like she can handle herself"

"Dawn?" Connor asked

"You coming Connor?" Angel asked Connor agreed and Angel handed him a sword

**Club**

"Ok" Buffy sighed "Lets do this" Buffy said hitting one vamp, sending him across the room she turned and kick another in the face sending him towards Fred who picked up a chair and smashed it against the one vamp, Buffy struck another vamp sending them crashing into a table she picked up a piece of the wood table that was on the floor and staked him, another vamp coming from behind got staked by Buffy, then as Buffy was fighting off two of them, Wesley shot an arrow at one of the vamps she was fighting which gave her time to stake the other, Angel and rest came in Angel sent a vamp flying and Buffy staked him mid-air. Dawn was hitting another a vamp repeatily with a piece of metal she picked up, the vamp got up and smacked Dawn then Spike came over and hit the vamp a few times then staked him. Connor and Gunn where each fighting one as Wesley helped Fred. Connor sent one vamp flying into the bar and Dawn used that time to pick up a piece of wood and stake it, Gunn staked the vamp he was fighting and the last vamp was fighting Wesley when Fred came up from behind it and staked it.

"That was cool" Dawn said a smile "I got one"

"So much for a girls night out" Buffy said with a smirk

"Next time will just order in" Fred said with a smile

"Loving that plan" Buffy said

"You okay?" Angel asked Buffy

"Great, you know I could have taken them all on" Buffy said

"No doubt" Angel said with a smile as they walked out the door

**What did you think? I'm trying to think of a villian for this, if you want an old villian to return let me know in the reviews. Thanks.**


End file.
